Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 herein are identical to drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 of the parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/914,476 (filed Jul. 15, 1992) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,205. Drawing FIGS. 1 and 2 schematically depict a motor-home vehicle skeletal chassis (e.g. 10) extending horizontally and directionally longitudinally along central-axis 10A. Consecutively longitudinally along said central-axis 10A are:
(i) a frontal-end OPERATIONAL-ZONE (i.e. underlying the vehicle's human-driver and overlying roadway-engageable front-wheels "FW") and which at 600, 610, etc., refer to linkage for connecting vehicular frontal air-springs to a single air-control valve; PA1 (ii) a central OCCUPANTS'-ZONE (i.e. underlying vehicular passengers); and PA1 (iii) a rearward POWERTRAIN-ZONE that through an hydrocarbon-fired engine (e.g. diesel, internal-combustion, etc.) and associated powertrain motivates roadway-engageable rear-wheels "RW". Reference character 200 generally refers to a readily-serviceable, latchable pivotably associated heat-exchanger means for cooling the said engine and for cooling the airpath ancillary to a turbocharger-type internal combustion engine, diesel engine, or the like.